


Preschool

by whiteravenwrites17



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteravenwrites17/pseuds/whiteravenwrites17
Summary: Emma and Killian bring Liam to his first day of preschool. Post season 6.





	Preschool

Emma, and Killian took little Liam by the hand to preschool. Snow White, Emma’s mother was waiting for Liam to come and join the rest of the kids. Killian, Captain Hook and husband to the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming put an arm around Emma protectively rubbing the small of her back. 

 

Killian, learned to hold back his tears with an air of calmness. Nearly ten years ago he married Emma and five years later they had Liam together. They were watching their son walking towards their grandmother. The little boy looked back at his parents, both wearing leather. 

 

Liam wore a small little small leather jacket that Emma, the savior had made from thin air. Liam had his mother’s hair and his father’s eyes. He ran back to hug his family and Henry, now a grown man looking down at him. 

 

“You’ll be okay. Don’t be nervous.”

 

“Goodbye, mom.”

 

“Goodbye, hun.” Emma replied as Killian gave his son a series of kisses, and gently pushed him forward watching a cute little girl, Alice’s daughter, Sophia, Emma had recognized had winked at Liam. 

 

Liam, immediately blushed as he waved at his parents again. Killian with a smug look, and Emma with her overprotectiveness, nudging Killian softly in the ribs. 

 

The yellow bug, which had been parked behind them was next to Regina’s sexy black convertible. She had also had come to stay goodbye to Liam. Although her and Emma weren’t exactly friends they both wanted each other to be happy. Regina rejoiced in Emma’s happy ending with her handless wander. 

 

Soft sickeningly cute smiles were exchanged, as Regina straightened her blazer she saw Sophia walking in with Liam and waved at them. Emma released a few happy tears, and felt Regina squeeze her hand. 

 

“Nice job, Emma.”

 

“Thanks, Regina.” Emma gave her a friendly smile and went into her yellow bug, driving into the morning sun, waiting impatiently for Liam, their son coming home from their first day of school. 


End file.
